Let the Snow Fall
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Sam and Danny on a snowday. Snowball fights and revealations.


A/N – I do not own Danny Phantom (sadly) Butch Hartman does! I am only writing this so Sam and Danny can get together in my imaginary world. (Yes, I am insane) LOL Enjoy and please review.

**Let the Snow Fall**

By: UniqueWolfLover

Sam Manson woke up to what she thought would be just another boring Friday at Casper High. She jumped out of bed and went to the window to check the weather. She squealed with delight when she saw the ground covered in sow.

"Snow day!" She screamed before hurriedly getting dressed in warm clothes and snow boots. As soon as she was ready she rushed down the stairs and out the door just to be stopped by a solid object blocking her path. She braced herself with her hands just to stop herself from toppling over.

"Hey Sam," Greeted the object. Sam looked up to see her best friend Danny.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" Asked Sam. They both blushed when they realized Sam's hands where still on Danny's chest. Sam quickly put her hands behind her back.

"Well, I came over to see if you wanted to hang out, seeing as it's a snow day and all," Said Danny with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Sure, is Tucker coming?" Asked Sam with a smile.

"No, his parents took him on a sudden vacation, so it's just you and me. Is that ok?" Asked Danny returning Sam's smile with a slightly nervous one of his own. Sam's heart started beating faster at the sight of Danny's adorable smile.

"Just us? This should be interesting," Thought Sam excitedly.

"Yeah that's fine," Said Sam. "Now let's go play in the snow!" Danny's breath caught in his throat as he contemplated playing with Sam in the snow.

"Stupid hormones," Thought Danny. He looked at Sam who was entranced by the snow covered world around her. "She is so beautiful. I can't believe it took me this long to realize how much I love Sam. I guess I was blinded by popularity. I just hope Sam feels the same way."

"Hello? Danny? Snap out of it!" Said Sam snapping her fingers infront of a zoned out Danny's face. Danny came back to reality and he blushed when he realized she had caught him daydreaming about her.

"I wonder what or who he is thinking about. Probably Paulina the shallow witch. I wish he could see the way I feel for him," Thought Sam.

"Sorry Sam, I was zoned out for a minute there," Apologized Danny.

"That's ok. Now let's go before all the snow melts. Race you to the park!" Yelled Sam as she took off in a run. Danny stood shocked for a moment before chasing after her.

"I win!" Yelled Sam as she entered Amity Park. Danny caught up a couple seconds later breathing heavily from his run.

"Hey, you had a head start," Said Danny trying to catch his breath.

Yeah, but you could have just gone ghost and flown here," Said Sam

"Oh yeah," Said Danny smiling densely. Sam laughed at Danny's adorable denseness. Danny's heart beat faster and butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the sound of Sam's soft, melodious laughter. He had the strongest urge to kiss her. Sam stopped laughing when she noticed Danny had spaced out again. This time he had a goofy grin on his face. She had to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Sam touched Danny's hand in order to get his attention. Danny snapped out of his reverie when he felt an electric shock flow through his whole body because of Sam's warm hand touching his. Sam felt it too and blushed a deep crimson. Their eyes met, neither turned away. Time seemed to slow down as they stood there, gazes locked and hands touching. They where stuck in that moment, but they didn't seem to mind. Sam thought she saw love in Danny's eyes but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Danny thought he saw love sparkle in Sam's eyes for a moment before it disappeared behind a façade. Sam pulled away. Danny recovered after a moment and smiled at Sam hoping to lighten the mood. It worked and Sam smiled back.

"Just a simple touch can affect me so much," Thought Sam and Danny simultaneously. Just then Sam got a wicked idea. She spun around and jumped behind a nearby bush where she proceeded to make a snowball.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Asked an unsuspecting Danny as he made his way over to the bush. Half way there Danny was hit right in the face with a snowball. Danny spluttered in surprise and wiped the snow from his face. Sam laughed long and hard at the look on Danny's face. Danny took the opportunity to scoop up some snow and make a snowball. Sam was caught off guard as the snowball hit her square in the face. Danny laughed as Sam spluttered.

"This means war!" Yelled Sam playfully as she picked up another handful of snow. Danny and Sam ran through the park having a snowball fight until the sun was high in the sky. Danny and Sam fell exhausted into a soft bank of snow. Danny looked at Sam.

"She looks so cute all bundled up with flushed cheeks from the snow," Thought Danny.

"Hey, do you want to go get some hot chocolate?" Asked Sam looking at Danny.

"Yeah that sounds great," Said Danny getting up. Sam reached out her hand in a silent request for Danny to help her up. Danny smiled and took Sam's hand. He pulled a little too hard and Sam crashed into him for the second time that day. Danny caught Sam around her waist. Sam looked up to convey her gratitude but found herself once again, getting lost in Danny's deep, blue eyes. Electricity shot through them. They were perfectly attuned to one another, every heartbeat, and every shiver, they felt together.

"Sam?" Danny asked in a husky voice.

"Yeah Danny?" Answered Sam. She could feel the heat from his body warming her to the core.

"You know what?" Said Danny softly stroking Sam's cheek with his fingertips causing Sam to shiver.

"What?" Answered Sam, for once allowing herself to have a tiny glimmer of hope that Danny felt something beyond friendship for her.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Said Danny with the sincerest voice Sam had ever heard him use.

"What about Paulina?" Sam asked, disdain lacing her very word.

"I realized that I was so blinded by Paulina's popularity that I overlooked the one I really wanted to be with. The one with true inner and outer beauty. My best friend," Said Danny looking into Sam's deep violet eyes the whole time making sure she knew he was truly sincere. Sam searched Danny's deep blue eyes for any sign that he was joking with her. She found none. Tears sprang to her eyes. Danny took her face tenderly in his hands.

"I love you Sam," Said Danny somehow knowing now was the perfect time to tell her. Sam stared in amazement at Danny for a moment before letting a huge smile come to her face.

"I love you too Danny. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that," Said Sam. A happy tear slid down Sam's face and Danny gently wiped it away with his thumb. Danny smiled. He had never felt happier in his entire life. Sam loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Sam, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Asked Danny quietly.

"Why don't you try it and see," Answered Sam. Danny pulled Sam even closer to him and leaned down. Their faces drew closer and closer until their lips touched. The kiss was gentle and loving. All the love they had for each other was expressed in that kiss. Danny and Sam knew at that moment that now that they where together, they would never be apart again. Some say teenaged love never lasts, but in this case Sam and Danny knew they would be together forever., and they had both gotten what they really wanted for Christmas, each other.

A/N – I hope you like it. I am kinda experiencing writers block so anything I write now sucks. I hope this story wasn't too bad. Constructive criticism is welcome but go easy, I am fragile. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
